


Chapter 4 of It hadn't been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hell, Hell Trauma, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: The forth chapter of the work it hadn't been long





	Chapter 4 of It hadn't been long

**Author's Note:**

> For full story read it hadnt been long. 
> 
> Post ahs apocalypse 
> 
> Foxxay

Cordelia sat alone on a small sofa downstairs in the day room with her head in her hands. A small lamp in the corner threw its dim light across the room causing shadows to stretch their way up the walls around her. They loomed up over the slight blonde, intimidating and oppressive, exacerbating her feelings of helplessness.

 

Zoe walked into the room and couldnt help but noticed how small and vulnerable her supreme looked. She sat next to her resting a supporting hand on her shoulder. Cordelia leaned her head back trailing her fingers down her throat, an exhausted expression on her face.

 

"Shes sleeping" Zoe said "Queeny is with her".

 

Cordelia nodded greatfully "How do i help her Zoe" the woman asked her brow furrowed and her eyes pleading for comfort.

 

"You are helping her! Its still so raw, this will pass" her former student spoke taking her hands. "You are all that she needs right now. Your support will get her through this she just needs to work out some of the kinks. She needs to adjust she has to process all this now shes back".

 

The supreme sighed and nodded trying to convince herself that she was enough for Misty, enough to get her through something of this magnitude.

 

"How was she yesterday? At the swamp? did it help a all" zoe asked

 

Cordelia smiled "it seemed to, At the time. I could see her getting back to her old self" she said "maybe she needs to be there, she wanted to come home but maybe i should have insisted she be there longer. I dont know"

 

Zoe feigned a smile. She didnt really know what was best. Where Misty should be. The swamp was so important to her but so was the academy. And at least here she had friends to support her, and Cordelia.

 

Would you like some tea? Zoe offered. The supreme witch smiled and accepted with an exhausted sigh. Zoe put a friendly reasuring arm around the taller womans waist as they made there way to the kitchen. 

 

The young teacher poured the steaming tea from the pot and glancing over at the acadamys headmistress. She was crushing and mixing while muttering to herself adding pinches of various powders into a small beaker on the kitchen worktop. Zoe felt a pang of pitty watching the supreme making a potion in the kitchen in her bathrobe hair piled on top of her head messily. It was a sight Zoe had never seen. 

 

The head mistress of miss robichaux academy was a well groomed woman and seeing her like this was a very unusual sight. She had never allowed herself to be seen looking anything less. Not when her husband cheated on her then started killing witches. She had maintained her standards when she had lost her sight. Even when misty had died Cordelia had presented herself every bit the professional headmisstress and after the initial shock had passed. she had Always Locked herself away to fall apart alone at night. 

 

"What is it?" zoe asked gesturing to the potion as she put down Cordelias tea. 

 

"Oh just a little something" the older woman relpied not looking up working quickily adding various pinches and sprigs of bits gathered from her greenhouse.

 

"For Misty?" Zoe watched as the mixure started to smoke slighty.

 

"No, no i dont think mistys mind should be interfered with with magic right now. I dont know that it would help her that much in the long run" Delia sighed. "No this is for me. I want to be able to stay awake. Make sure shes ok hopefully this will help keep me going. She sprinkled some of the mixture into her tea and it bubbled before the liquid in the cup settled once more.

 

"Dont forget to ask for help Cordelia" Zoe said "we are here to help you, both of you"

 

Cordelia smiled, she was so greatful for her dear girls. They had been through a lot toether and now they ran the coven and the academy as a team. She was so proud her young witches and how much they had grown.

 

"Your help with the students and their classes is more than enough Zoe" she said stroking the young witches long hair. "I really do appreciate you and Queenie holding the fort to give misty and I some time."

 

Zoe smiled back there was a genuine respect that had grown between the two over time.

 

"Had she talked about it?" Zoe questioned "about her time in hell? The things shes seen?

 

Cordelia shook her head and put her face in her hands. "No, shit! When she has been ok I've not wanted to bring it up. Ive enjoyed seeing her happy. Making her happy. I should have presses her. Got her to talk about it, shouldn't I?" 

 

"Cordelia its been one day I'd want to see her happy too" the young witch reasured her friend as best she could.

 

"Maybe its has been too much". Cordelia sank in her chair. "I should have made us take things slower. I got swept up in having her back. I let my emotions take over maybe i should pull back. Just for a while" 

 

"Listen, Cordelia" Zoe spoke up. "Its none of my business, your personal life is up to you and i dont want to speak out of turn but" she paused as the supremes eyes met her own. "Misty isnt a child! Sure she a little nieve at times but she knows how to speak up about what she wants. She shes a grown woman who has survived things that would finnish most people. She tough! she knows what she wants, and she wants you! She always has. What good would it do to deny her that now. It could be the only thing thats got her through" 

 

"When did you get so wise Zoe Benson?" The supreme smiled "You have matured so much from the confussed girl that walked through those doors." 

 

Zoe smiled back. "I just think she needs you now more than ever. You dont have to be the one taking responsiblity for everything all the time. Let her be in charge of deciding what shes ready for. Anyway you know you dont want to cool things off either so why should you suffer more than you both already have."

 

"Maybe your right" the older woman conceded "But maybe we should be talking more. I should be making her talk about it, what she has been through. I should be more resrained Instead of just" Cordelia stopped, suddenly feeling awkward discussing her sex life with her former student. "Well you know"

 

Zoe stifled a chuckle and she blushed slightly feeling a little awkward herself.

 

"Hey, its been a long time coming, you guys deserve a few days dedicated to screwing eachothers brains out. Right?"

 

Cordelia audiabley guffawed in shock at zoes bluntness "ZOE?!"

 

The pair laughed for a moment and the supreme shook her head. "On that note this conversation is terminated" she smiled. "Thank you sweety" she said and kissed her on the top of her head. She finnished her tea and said goodnight. 

 

"Good night Cordelia" she said. "Stop being so hard on yourself okay"

 

"Ahh, Old habits die hard" she joked "il try though i promise. Now you go get some sleep."

 

..........

 

Misty slept curled up, clinging to Cordelia as the flicker of a candle keept the darkness at bay. Cordelia sat propped up by pillows, her wild haired lover cuddling in like a baby animal desperate for warmth. At the slightest whimper cordelia would whisper gently and stroke Mistys face Reassuring her subconscious enough to allow her to fight the demons in her dreams. Diligently the slender blonde stayed awake and alert allowing Misty to get the rest she needed to heal.

 

Cordelia thumbed through the pages of a weathered old book but took very little in. Her mind was preoccupied listening for the smallest of stirrings, like a new mother listening for the breathing of a tiny infant. She was exausted but the herbs and magic were keeping her body going. 

 

She looked at the clock beside her bed. 3.36 she puffed her cheeks out exhaling. This was going to be a long night. She looked down at the woman laying beside her, She looked like an angel. Her hair falling around her face, The candle light highlighting her cheekbones, her mouth pursed into a tiny pout as she Clinged to her tightly.

 

"What am i gonna do with you" she whispered under her breath. "My little limpet" her angel huged her even tighter pulling her close with fistfulls of her pyjamas.

 

"Love you" she sighed half asleep in a tired gravely voice. 

 

Cordelia bit her lip her eyes smiling. "Sleep" she said softly.............. 

 

" i love you too"

 

............

 

Misty felt the softness of the sheets, she felt the mattress supporting her body and stroked her hands across the soft duvet. She felt her body enveloped buy the safety of Cordelias bed and she knew that she was home. Her eyes fluttered open and stung at the sudden exposure to the light. Her lungs filled with air and a settling feeling of relief as she woke up once again alive and safe in the land of the living, with her tribe, with her coven, with her supreme. 

 

Her eyes darted around the room settling on a vision that made her heart swell. Cordelia was sat on the sofa adjacent to the bed, her feet tucked up underneath her. She sat looking down at her phone nibbling at at a thumb. 

 

Misty remained still and silent taking in the sight of the woman. A tide of appreciation overcame her. Misty felt so grateful to see Cordelia this way. So natural, so unaware that she was being watched seeing her lost in her own thoughts for a moment, pure and unguarded. She was beautiful like this. Beautiful always.

 

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Misty whispered

 

Cordelia jumped slightly lifting her hand to her chest.

 

"How long have you been awake?" She said smiling puting her phone down and stretching.

 

"Long enough to miss you in this big ol bed all alone. What you doin over there? Come here". 

 

Cordelia needed no more encouragement than that. She made her way across the room and slipped under the covers into the warmth of the bed and into mistys arms.

 

"Jesus Delia ur freezing!" Misty hugged the blonde in close rubbing her skin to warm her.

 

"Its ok i just wanted to stay awake. It was hard to do in bed, all warm, with you" she replied nuzzling her nose into Mistys hair breathing in her intoxicating scent.

 

"Have you been awake all night?" Misty asked looking concerned

 

"I just wanted to make sure u were ok. Your worth being a little tired for."

 

Misty pulled away from her lover. Sitting up in the bed tucking her knees up to her chest.

 

"Im real sorry miss Cordelia. What did i do lastnight? Was it bad?" She shook her head "you stayed up all damn night, course it was bad"

 

Cordelia took her hand. "It was just dreams. Just Bad dreams." She said. "I think you got lost in there for a moment. Do you remember the dream?"

 

Misty looked up into the supremes deep brown eyes. Her own eyes filled with pain, she held her gaze for a moment and Cordelia saw so much unspoken hurt in her lovers face. Misty looked away. 

 

"I remember" she said in a whisper. "I remember" she closed her eyes

 

"Tell me mist. Talk to me."

 

Misty shook her head "no i dont think i wanna talk about it"

 

"Ok" Cordelia backed off. "But its hurting you keeping this inside your gonna have to let it out eventually before it consumes you" she said. "I cant help you if you dont let me in."

 

Misty shot a look at the older witch. "Do you have any idea how hard i try to keep you out? Out of that mess?" 

 

Cordelia swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt a tightness in her chest. The look on Mistys face was an old one, a look she hadnt seen since misty was new to the coven. A face that she only saw in visions. Visions of when Misty was somewhat wild and untamed. She never showed that side around Cordelia. Well almost never. Misty was often softened in cordelias presence. her rough edges smoothed by her affection and adoration for the headmistress who had taken her in.

 

But now her eyes were filled with emotion and conflict. "Well dont!" Was all the supreme responded. She held Mistys stare and watched as the young witches face began to soften into the familier face Cordelia loved. Misty nodded ever so slightly and breathed deeply. "Just not today" she added

 

"Ok" the supreme stroked her face. 

 

"So you stayed up all night long?" Misty asked suddenly remembering how the conversation had started.  
The supreme nodded in response. 

 

"Its still early" Misty said. "Sleep now. Il stay awake. Im ok." Cordelia moved in towards her young lover greatfully accepting the affection.

 

"Lie down. Here let me hold you let me take care of you too" misty cradled the supreme in an embrace.

 

"I love you Misty. Every part of you. You dont have to hold back anything ok" the supreme closed her eyes 

 

"Piece by piece right?" Misty said smiling.

 

"Right" Cordelia smiled as she imediately feel into peaceful slumber. 

 

............

 

A couple hours later a familier chatter and noise was filling the halls of the mansion. The head mistress woke to find her wild haired witch watching her sleep. She smiled pulling the sheets up over her face. "Hey dont spoil the view" Misty protested pulling the sheets away again and planting a passionate kiss on cordelias lips. Cordelia groaned into Mistys mouth feeling her entire body spark with arousal. She pulled away while she still had the strength and self control to do so.

 

"So what are we doing today? Is there anything you want? We should go get you more stuff. You cant live out of this trunk forever." Suddenly aware of her own presumptions Cordelia corrected her self. "I mean not that you have to stay here forever. But, you know?"

 

Misty laughed. "I dont know i dont think im ready to be around that many people yet. I mean, i havnt even met the girls here!"

 

"Shit the girls" Cordelia sighed rubbing her furrowed brow. 

 

Misty looked concered

 

"Lastnight, some of the girls heard what was happening. They saw some stuff Mist. They saw you upset and.... Well I think i need to talk to them. Explain some things."

 

Misty looked like a child, worried and scared. 

 

"Dont you worry, i can deal with this its nothing. Then we go shopping" Cordelia winked

 

"But i don"... Cordelia cut her off. 

 

"Online shopping Mist. We dont even have to leave the bed." She said and bit her lip

 

"Oh now i like the sound of that" Misty grinned

 

"I thought you might." Cordelia shrieked as misty grabed her by the hips pulling her body close. Biting her neck. The two women giggled as they allowed themselves just a few more minutes of endulgence before they faced the day.

 

..............

 

The downstairs rooms buzzed with activity. Young witches talked and laughed as they began to congregate in the formal day room for morning gathering. Queenie and Zoe planned to take the meeting together that morning in a bid to try and calm the inevitable tide of questioning that they were expected. 

 

Neither Zoe or Queenie nor any of the students were expecting the head of the coven to make an appearance. Yet an appearance she more than made.  
The supreme witch glided down the staircase and entered the room. The chatter quietened as she entered, as it so often did whatever the room whoever the occupants. She came accross, her stride confident, hair and dress flowing behind her with every step she took. Cordelia stood at the front of group of young students and smiled.

 

"Good morning girls" she began. "Firstly may i check that each of you are ok after the events lastnight?" She looked around at the young faces, some smiling, some looking at her with concern but none appeared distressed. She bowed her head lightly "good!" She said "now Id like to take a moment to discuss the things you may have seen lastnight and to help you to make sense of what must have been a very distressing and confusing scene for you to witness."

 

Some of the younger girls shifted uncomfortably and she noticed some of the older students smirk and look at eachother. The head mistress took Deep breath. 

 

"Now as you all know, my friend Misty has been returned to this coven. You may or may not have heard rumour as to where she had been. 

 

"Is it true that she died?" A young girl asked

 

Cordelia lowered her eyes "yes! Yes as part of a test to find the leader of this coven she became trapped.... In hell. And yes, yes she died. she was returned to use though and as you can imagine she has been through a great deal." 

 

"Is she possessed miss"? a girl asked as she looked around the room. "I heard a girl say that she was possessed" 

 

"No! No misty is definately not possessed. She is hurt and she needs support. Lastnight was just a terrible dream. She wasnt in control for a moment but she had no intention of causing damage or distress in this house. Now It may happen again it may not but you girls have nothing to fear from her." Cordelia reasured the young witch. 

 

A shy figure crept around the door. Hugging a shawl around herself. The group of young girls saw Cordelia suprise and all turned to see who was stood in the doorway behind them.

 

Misty Day gave an anxious half smile and a small wave. 

 

"Hi" she said awkwardly. she looked at the headmistress "i didnt think it was fair you doing this all alone seen as i caused the commotion so... If you dont mind that is? I can go"

 

Cordelia smiled as her heart swelled with pride. Zoe and Queenie shot smiles at Misty reassuring her. 

 

"Come" Cordelia gestured with her hand inviting Misty into the room.

 

"Everyone..... This is Misty Day, a very gifted witch and someone very dear to me" 

 

From the back of the room Mallory offered the first welcome. "Hi Misty, good to see you again." She smiled. "How are you feeling? A little better i hope?"

 

"Oh hi" Misty burst into her infectious smile. It beemed accross her face up to her eyes causing them to almost close yet somehow still shine and twinkle in the way they so often did. 

 

"Im ok" she said "i always feel ok in the day. it seems i struggle more at night." She said 

 

"Who dosn't right" Mallory joked in an attempt to make Misty feel a little less self conscious. 

 

"Right" Misty looked around at Cordelia who gave her a reassuring wink. 

 

"Umm so, I just wanna say im real sorry for disturbing y'all lastnight." She said "i know i had y'all up and worried. Im doing that a lot lately it seems. But anyways i just wanted to say im sorry and to come and finally make your acquaintence" 

 

it seemed a little feeble but she didnt know what else to say. She didnt really know what had happened, she didnt know what they had seen or what she may have done. She remebered the dream she remembered crying like a child when she woke and realised she was back in Cordelias arms. But what she had done, how she had got on the floor why there was broken glass everywhere, she had no clue. 

 

Cordelia pulled up a chair "here, sit" she said guiding Misty into the chair by the arm.

 

"Are you going to stay here?" A teenage girl asked

 

"Id like too" misty fidgeted in her chair. "Im not a student here anymore but im no teacher either so i dunno. But this my home its were i feel safe".

 

"This will always be your home Misty" Cordelia interrupted stroking a curl with her fingers. A couple of older girls at the back began to fidget and the headmistress looked up.

 

"Marnie you have something you would like to clarify?"

 

The dark haired girl looked at the supreme. "Well, she sleeps in your room and well last night.... we all saw. She wasnt....Well i mean everyone is talking. Everyone wants to know. Is Misty your girlfriend?"

 

"Marnie! thats not appropriate" Zoe interrupted.

 

Cordelia waived Zoe down with a flick of her wrist

 

"Ordinarily this is not something i would entertain discussing with my students. But as you said, you have seen yourself our sleeping arrangements so in the interest of honesty in this unusual situation i will discuss it this once."

 

She looked down into misys face as she spoke. Seeking permission to speak freely about their relationship. Misty gave the slightest of nods. Nobody but Cordelia would have seen it. The supreme needed very little from the young witch to comunicate with her. 

 

"Misty and I. We are together yes" She spoke. "If Mistys wishes to stay in this house and remain here as part of this coven it will be as my personal companion. She will not be a student nor a teacher. She is here as the partner of your supreme and headmistress. For now thats all she need be. And all you need to know"

 

Some of the girls giggled, some smiled 

 

"Now. I trust everything is now open and honest between us all. There will be no need for idle gossip or chatter to distract you from your studies". 

 

"Zoe, Queenie thank you for allowing us this time. You are free to continue with your gathering". 

 

"Have a great day ladies" zoe said.  
Queenie smiled and gave a little wave

 

"Il see y'all later" misty nodded and smiled at her friends and the girls and left the room with the headmistress.

 

No sooner were they around the corner of the next room that Delia threw her arms around the her beautiful swamp witch. "Im so proud of you baby"

 

"I didnt do nothin" Misty shrugged. 

 

"You made a massive step coming down and facing the girls this morning, you know it." She hugged her tight "I love you Misty."

 

"Well thats good coz it turns out im staying here as the partner of the supreme" she smiled down at the older witches face.

 

"Lucky girl" Cordelia joked

 

"Damn right!" Misty hugged Delia towards her  
"luckiest girl in the world".

 

.................

 

The greenhouse was humid even in the morning before the sun even had a chance to spread its bright golden wings and work its warming magic through the supremes favorite part of the house. 

 

Cordelia fussed with various plants watering and pruning. Misty sat up on the potting table watching her, her feet swinging like child. The action caught Cordelias eye and made her smile. She found Mistys childish ways so endearing. The way that misty had managed to hold on to an innocence and a way of carrying herself, Of moving, Of being. Unhindered, without inhabition. Cordelia admired it, She loved it! 

 

"Hey is that my mud?" Misty jumped down off the table and made her way over to where Delia was working. 

 

"Of course. I still use the formula we came up with together. It never fails." Cordelia continued to work as she talked.

 

"Hmmm" Misty smiled thinking of the time they used to spend here. The day they had come up with that. The fusion of Mistys mud and Cordelias herbology had been such a winning combination. just like the two witches, mixing the two together just worked, like magic. 

 

"I always keep a good pile of your swamp mud out the back there. Your magic has always been here with me Mist." Cordelia smiled. 

 

"Well right now your all out" Misty observed looking into the small bucket.

 

"Well then you can go get me some more" Cordelia smeared a streak of mud on Mistys cheek and laughed as she spoke. Misty grabbed the bucked and practically skipped her way to the back of the green house, barefoot and carefree to where she knew the mud pile would be. Cordelia watched her lovingly then turned back to the task at hand.

 

Mistys gentle humming drifted throughout the work space. It felt like old times and Cordelia closed her eyes allowing herself a moment to just take it in. If only Misty knew the hours that she had spent in here wishing Misty was with her singing, humming, spinning and generally being a distraction. A beutiful, welcome distraction.

 

Cordelia loved this moment. she felt it nourish and enrich her soul just having Misty home, where she belonged.

 

A loud crash broke The serentity. Cordelia spun around as her eyes flew open. She dropped what she had been doing a ran to the small area at the back of the greenhouse where she kept the little supply of swamp mud. 

 

"Misty?" She called as she flew around the corner to find the young witch stood up against the wall shaking.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, whats up? whats the matter?"

 

"Get it away! I wont do it" Misty spat. "You cant make me!!"

 

Cordelia was at a loss. "Do what baby what are talking about?" She tried to hold Mistys hands only to have them slapped away. 

 

"Dont you touch me" Misty yelled "DONT touch me!" She pointed her finger into her girlfriends face. 

 

"What the fuck Misty?!" 

 

The young witches hands covered her ears as she felt the room begin to spin. she desperately tried to figure out what world she in. She could hear screaming. A dredful desperate scream. Then came the booming voice shouting down at her "you will kill a live one" it bellowed she closed her eyes trying to shut it out

 

"No no no no no" Misty shook her head she opened her eyes and saw Cordelia stood in front of her, tears streaming down her face. "Delia get it out... They want me to kill it! They will make me do it, please, please Dee get it out before they can make me" Misty didnt know where she was. was this home? was this hell? Had hell followed her? Was this a trick. Her stomach churned as the walls seemed to close in on her. "Get it out Cordelia please" she begged

 

"Get what out? what are you talking about ?" The supreme looked around the room desperatly searching for the problem. The mud, the bucket, the plants. What? Then she noticed a small frog as it crept under a table seeking safety from the chaos and noise " The frog?" She asked bewildered. 

 

Misty dropped to her knees hands over her ears eyes squeezed shut. "Delia please stop it screaming. I cant hear that screaming"

 

There was no screaming other than Mistys deaperate pleading. The supreme witch dropped down to the ground "Ok ok." She crawled across the dirty floor trying to grab the frog that kicked and scrambled to get away. She picked it up and took it out placing it in the garden before rushing backing to the young witch shaking on the greenhouse floor.

 

"Its gone! Honey the frog, its gone! Is that better? Its just us now theres no one else here" Misty opened her eyes. Her face wore a pained expression that bore its way into Cordelias heart.

 

"Did you save it?" Misty whispered "you got it out? I wont hurt it now?" She spoke in hushed tones as if the conversation was a secret just for them.

 

"Yes baby i got it out" she supreme reasured her. "Of course you wont hurt it."

 

"He wont make me?" Mistys brow furrowed in a desperate plea for reassurance.

 

"No my darling, No one is gonna make you do anything. Not while im here!" 

 

Misty nodded, her mouth was dry and her throat felt tight. "Can we go please. Before he comes back. He will be real mad when he finds out. i dont know what he'll make me do next" her eyes nervously darted around the greenhouse. They were alone Delia was right. "Please? now? can we go now?" 

 

Cordelia nodded and helped misty to her feet. "Come on lets go" she said putting her arm around the swamp witches waist. The room began to spin once again as Misty got to her feet. 

 

"Dee i think im gonna" her word were cut off as she vomited over the pile of mud that had brought her back there in the first place.  
Misty tried her best to regained some composure.

 

"Ok?" Delia asked 

 

"I dont think your gonna be able to use that mud no more miss Cordelia. Im sorry. il get you some more." Misty replied

 

"Another time" Cordelia said as she walked her lover out of the greenhouse safe in her arms.

 

..............

 

Cordelia sat Misty down on her bed then hurried to the bathroom returning with a wet towel. She gently wiped misty face stroking her curls back looking deep into her eyes. She knelt down in front of her and felt a pang of guilt. She was so powerful, the strongest witch of her generation but had no clue what was the best way to help the woman in front of her. The woman she loved more than anyone else on earth. 

 

"How are you feeling?" She asked "has the sickness past?" 

 

Misty nodded "yea i think its ok now." She looked embarresed as the colour started to return to her cheeks. "Im real sorry about that" she said shaking her head "i just got a little dizzy for a minute there."

 

"Its ok" cordelia stroked mistys soft golden hair "here lets get this off" she gestured to the large belt over Mistys dress. Misty got to her feet as cordelia began to loosen the ties that bound the leather belt. Misty grabed her lovers hands bringing them up to her mouth and kissed them. 

 

"I love you Cordelia" she said softly. "Thank you.... For everything! For helping me"

 

Cordelia looked into Mistys eyes and her lip quivered. "Anytime my darling" she said "here lets get you comfortable." She continued to losen the belt and removed it then draped it on the end of the bed.

 

Mistys dress loosened and she was able to breath deeply. Cordelia pulled back the covers of the bed and sat Misty down fluffing her pillows behind her for support. She closed the curtains with flick of her hand and some candles ignited around the room.

 

Cordelia glanced over at Mistys little cd player and it clicked as Stevie Nicks begain to play. "You ok for a minute while i get you something to drink.?" Misty nodded her head greatful that she had Cordelia here to take care of her. There was no one else she rather have at a time like this. Cordelia made her ways to the door. Then looked back at the frigile witch sat in her bed. 

 

"I wont be a minute ok" she said. "Then we are going to talk about this Misty."

 

Misty nodded and wrang her hands. she knew she was gonna have to relive her hell putting it into words, but she knew there was no avioding it. Hell had found her and she had to deal with it before it drove her mad. She had seen madness. She had seen it in her mothers eyes, she had seen the cruelty it brang and the cold words it had made her mother speak. She wouldnt allow that to enter this house. She wouldnt allow hell to poison this second chance she had with the woman she adored. If talking took back the upper hand then she would talk. No matter how painful it was. 

 

The supreme returned with a tray of tea and toast. She sat it down and passed a cup to Misty lifting it to her mouth. Misty inhaled the scent and smiled. "You made me fruit tea? But you hate the smell of this stuff, i remember"

 

Cordela smiled "but its your favourite right? I had the girls pick some up for you yesterday i just forgot to mention it." She said. "I figured you still deserved to stink my room out with it even after being sick all over my greenhouse."

 

Misty grimaced and sipped the tea. "Thanks" she said "i do feel much better now"

 

"Im glad to hear it" Cordelia smiled. "May i join you" she asked raising her eyebrows and nodding towards the bed. 

 

Of course Mistys smiled "i hear cuddles from the supreme is best medicine ever for personal hell trauma." 

 

"Well i question the validity of your sources" Cordelia said kicking off her heals and climbing into the bed "they dont seem to have helped much so far" she slipping her arms around her lovers waist. "Il try and improve the quality" she joked.

 

"quality is just fine i can promise you that" Misty replied. She sighed "These last couple days havnt been what id of hoped" misy said. "i mean they have been the best days of my life coming back to you and finding you felt as i did. Being with you like this... It is more than i could have ever hoped for but...... Im sorry there have been some less than perfect moments."

 

"Misty" cordelia sat up and took the swap witches face in her hands. "If i could take this pain and from you and live it myself i would. I would do it gladly if it meant i got to have you back. To hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to make love to you. Its more than i ever though was possible to have you this way." She looked deep into the swamp witches eyes "I will take every blow that hell has to offer if it means i get to keep you. Always!"

 

Tears welled in Mistys blue eyes. How was she so lucky? What had she done in her life to deserve to be brought back from the dead, to land of the living and back into the arms of the woman in front of her. Of all the people on earth Cordelia Goode wanted her. Little old, back from the dead, back from hell, swamp witch, Misty Day. 

 

The pair sat silently for a moment.  
"I Could hear you, you know" Cordelia began "whenever performed descensum i could hear your screams. but whenever id open a door Fiona would be there telling me you were gone and id never find you. Time after time i would follow your cries but you were never there. Never once did i manage to catch even a glimse of you."

 

"I heard you too for a while".... Misty began before Cordelia could cut her off. 

 

"You did? You heard me?" Misty nodded as cordelia began to sob. "Myrtle said you had to find your way back alone. But i could let you try anymore i knew you were stuck and i broke the rules. I took you in my arms and begged you to follow my voice."

 

Tears filled Mistys eyes as she remembered the words, remembered Cordelias voice calling her home. Telling her she was loved. "I heard you" she said " i just thought if i could just bring it back one more time i could get out and get to you! but then id kill it again and i couldnt just leave it. So id try again then eventually you stopped. You voice it was gone, you were gone and that was it."

 

Cordelias breath hitched in her throat as her sobs grew. "You died in my arms, i felt you disappear. You fell through my hands i couldnt hold on to you any longer." The two women held each other. Being reunited didnt take away the trauma they had suffered losing one another. That pain was all too real. It begged to be acknowledged. To be spoken about and processed. 

 

"What do you mean you killed it?" Cordelia asked. she had a fair idea by now of what had happened but needed Misty to talk about it and get it out properly.

 

"when i was school. Biology class." Misty wrang her hands as she spoke trying to keep calm and not loose herself in panic again. "We had to cut open a frog. It just broke my heart seeing the poor thing layed out i couldnt help it i didnt even think i just layed my hands on it and brought it back. It flipped over and was good as new"

 

Mistys eyes smiled thinking of the animal she had saved. "My teacher though, he Got real mad. He said id switched em and where was the dead one? He said i had to do my dissection so id have to cut this one." 

Tears rolled down her cheeks "i begged him Dee i cried an i begged. I told him i couldnt, i wouldnt kill that poor frog. I couldnt kill a living thing like that. He took my hand an he forced that blade down."

 

Cordelia closed her eyes she knew how traumatic something like that must have been for someone as compassionate and in tune with living creatures as Misty was.

 

"Have you ever heard a frog scream?" Cordelia shook her head "its like a baby screaming" Misty continued. 

 

"They do it when theyre afraid, they hope the preditor will be shocked and drop them and give them a chance. That frog didnt get a chance. That blade tore down spilling its belly all over my hands. It kicked and screamed til it had no more left to give and its blood ran till its little heart couldnt pump no more. I killed it! It died in pain and suffering coz of me." Mistys shoulders heaved as the guilt tore through her. 

 

"No mist not because of you. You didnt do that you were just a child being forced to do something. Something terrible." Cordelia tried to console her weeping lover to convince her that she wasnt to blame.

 

"Well i aint a child now." Misty said "and i just spent a year killing that innocent creature over and over and over again."  
Misty was angry, angry at herself for not being strong enough to break the cycle, angry at Delia for not finding her and stopping her, angry at the teacher that had been so barbaric all those years ago and a angry at hell itself for making her relive it so vividly for so long. 

 

"The way i see is you just spent a year saving that poor animal." Corldelia said wiping the tears from her face. "Someone forced your hand and made you do something awful but that wasnt you. You brought it back. Your heart and your love and your power saved that poor thing. Over and over. You said yourself you wouldnt leave it, thats why couldnt get home. Because you are good and pure. Those acts arnt you misty. You couldnt do that to something innocent i know that. i know you!"

 

"I see it every time i close my eyes. I hear those screams in every silence. In the darkness i feel it wriggle trying to save itself. I can't stop feeling it miss Cordelia. Im not in hell anymore but hell is here inside me and turns my stomach and makes my blood run cold"

 

"I know baby i know." Cordelia hugged the sobbing witch close to her kissing her head and stroking her hair. 

 

She knew how much it was hurting her and tearing her up inside. Misty was a woman who had been burned at the stake, by her own parents. She was no stranger to trauma. To pain, to suffering. For her hell to have been reliving that moment over the feeling of being burned alive told the supreme all she needed to know about how awful the experience was for her. 

 

Her heart broke thinking of her poor Misty suffering that way for so long. 

 

"Im so sorry i couldnt get to you Misty she cried. Im so so sorry."

 

"Im sorry i didnt come back when you called to me. If only i had run back to you when i heard your voice" Misty looked up at her lover. "I should have come home" she said

 

"Well your home now. And il be damned if i ever lose you again." 

 

.............


End file.
